


Resentment

by NintendoAceAttorneyFan



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoAceAttorneyFan/pseuds/NintendoAceAttorneyFan
Summary: Ever since his birth, Olly has been traumatized by a memory that keeps following him wherever he goes. His trauma alters his perception of his creator, who he despises. The events that transformed Olly into an Origami King...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingGem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything That Could Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761995) by [GlowingGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingGem/pseuds/GlowingGem). 



> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR ORIGAMI KING. IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS.

It was midday. Olly sat down in his throne built in Peach's castle and watched with fury as he saw the bright blue ribbon surrounding the castle disintegrate, leaving behind a pile of confetti. The sun shone brightly through the new openings in the castle and through the windows. The gusty winds outside blew several strips of confetti into the castle, littering the floor with useless blue pieces of paper, Olly believed. He had had an altercation with his father, which sent him down the road to becoming the Origami King. He, King Olly, believed that origami people were the superior being to all other forms of paper, mainly flat, plain ones. He took an interest in creating origami—folding cranes, plants, and other natural objects with his talent. Well, it was more of an obsession than an interest. His innate ability to fold origami was accompanied by his extreme hatred toward his father, who was a normal paper Toad. His father, the Origami Craftsman, was viewed by some as very kindhearted and caring, but to Olly, he was the equivalent of a pair of scissors—ruthless and able to thoughtless tear through millions of paper and origami without caring. While Olly overexaggerated his father's actions, there was one event that happened… the one event that triggered Olly's change into becoming a dictator.

The Origami Craftsman had long planned the creation of a model of an origami kingdom. He had constructed a towering green castle about the size of himself and placed many smaller houses and other important buildings beside it. The castle had no roof, and you could see right through it. The interior of the castle was not very detailed, but there were a few things that stood out. The inside of the castle was massive for an origami model, and the design of the model made it look like an actual structure. At the end of the castle, towards the back, there were two green thrones, placed beside each other. The Craftsman planned on folding two origami creatures—a queen and a king—to finish his project. Noticing several purple and yellow origami sheets beside him, along with several other colors, he began to fold the king. He attempted to use a method known as the "Fold of Life", in which the folder could bring their origami creations to life. Several attempts to fold an origami king went by, and the Craftsman slowly grew weary.

He gently folded another origami creature. He folded its eyes, one of which was covered from his yellow bangs. He folded a purple robe over its body. By the time the Craftsman was finished with the creation of his origami king, he was exhausted. He had spent well over an hour trying to perfect his skills, but about ninety percent of that time had been spent on folding his last creation. He looked at the clock beside him, which read 12:30 A.M. He had started folding at 11 o'clock… had he really been that distracted? He opened the window beside him and placed his newest creation on the windowsill after cleaning the dust that was laying on it.

He stumbled across his home to his kitchen, where he decided to drink a coffee to energize himself. He sat down and felt himself drift off as he waited for his drink to finish preparing. He barely had enough energy to take his drink back to the workbench he was just at. He took a small sip of the latte he had created, thinking about the origami kingdom. Perhaps he was working himself too hard?

He shook his head at the thought of that idea. Even if the work he was attempting was near impossible, he would make sure to try until the bitter end. He decided to get some rest. But before sleeping, he would need something to remind the origami king of his purpose. He grabbed the nearest marker and wrote a quick message on the origami creature's stomach, before capping the pen and chucking it across the room.

Before leaving the table, he turned to his creation and smiled weakly. "Goodnight… my creation. I think I shall call you… Olly. That sounds like a nice name for a king."

Pushing his latte aside, he left the workbench and climbed onto his bed. Almost immediately after resting his head on the pillow, he fell asleep.

He woke up to the sun's bright rays shining on his face. When he turned to the windowsill, he realized something—Olly was no longer there. Jumping out of his bed, he began to search around the house, in his drawers and shelves, in his kitchen. He soon came to the realization that Olly was just… _gone_. Where Olly had been left, there was nothing but a note. The Craftsman breathed a sigh of relief. If Olly were missing, at least he could _possibly_ know where to find him. He picked up the note and read through it. His relief soon turned to horror.

_To my Creator,_

_You have committed a great sin. You have no passion for origami. If you did, you wouldn't have mistreated me like I was some blank canvas. You paper people are all the same. You all have no respect for origami folk, you think we're a joke. Well, we're not. Soon you'll see. You'll watch as plain paper falls to the might of origami. You'll witness the downfall of your kind as it gradually becomes replaced by origami. Like the fall of a monarchy… your kind will be erased from existence permanently. There is nothing you can do to stop me now. I will create my origami kingdom. I will convert paper folk to my beliefs… and those who don't follow me? I'll make sure they're given proper treatment… Execution. Or perhaps a long sentence in a dungeon and rot somewhere. Those who refuse to listen to me will be banished to hell by me personally. So… watch yourself, Creator. You'll be converted soon… it's inevitable. However, choose to resist, and I'll make your death as painful as possible. If you choose to join me, however, I may reconsider my actions. The choice is yours._

_**Your Creation,** _

_**Olly** _

The Craftsman broke into a cold sweat and crumped the paper and tossed it into the basin beside his bench. He began to think about the contents of the letter… What sin was Olly talking about?

Olly was distracted for a brief moment when there was a loud bang on the doors leading to the throne. A Toad was shoved through the entrance by two Folded Soldiers, who were badly bruised. Before the Toad could resist any further, they slammed the door shut. The Toad was left lying on the red carpet, sobbing uncontrollably. Olly sighed… He was busy perfecting the Thousand-Cranes technique, now he had to deal with this?

"Stop with the crying," he ordered. "I'm trying to work on my project."

"I—I don't understand!" the Toad shouted through sobs. "What do you have against Toads? Why must you be so cruel?"

"Because of my father." He shook his head, realizing his mistake. "Sorry, my _creator_. My creator was a Toad who supposedly had a passion for origami. He was the one who brought me to life, while at the same time, destroying my body and my whole being. That imbecile wrote on me! HE WROTE ON ORIGAMI PAPER! I SWEAR, IF I SEE HIM AGAIN, I'LL GET MY SCISSORS AND THEN CUT HIS STUPID FACE INTO… SOMETHING UNRECOGNIZABLE!" He became too angry to figure out how to word his sentences.

"I… I see," the Toad said. "But why take it out on all Toads? Why not just deal with your creator and leave the rest of us alone?"

"All Toads are the same to me." Olly stared at the Toad, expressionless. "They all look the same, they act the same, hell, you even all _dress_ the same but with different colors! Doesn't it make sense why I would want to target everyone else as well? While my father is the main cause of this whole mess, my fury is too great. The fire that is my anger toward him is too great to be extinguished by just attacking him. As a result, I'll need to fold others to calm myself down. I need to take out my anger on multiple targets to help myself relax. I have had a lot of stress recently. It's nothing personal, Toad… I just need some spare origami paper."

The Toad bolted for the exit before he was caught by several Folded Soldiers who were guarding the door. One of them held a spear and impaled his leg, slamming the spear into the floor. The Toad was stuck, and could only watch in horror as Olly approached him menacingly. There was a metallic noise as a large shadow cast itself over the Toad. One Folded Soldier ripped the spear out of the Toad's leg, leaving him on the floor, writhing in pain. Olly raised his arms toward the ceiling and, as he did, the Toad began levitating. The Toad realized what the large metal object was… a stapler. He was took weak to resist, however, and shut his eyes tight as the stapler slammed down on him like a mouth.

"Take him to the dungeon," Olly said, once the stapler had opened. "I'll need peace and quiet if I am to finish my work."

Olly sat down on his throne once again, and admired the streamers surrounding his castle. Two had been destroyed—red and blue—but the purple, yellow, and green streamers still remained. There was not much time left to finish his work. Out of the thousand cranes he was supposed to fold, Olly had only managed to fold fifty.

"Creator… do you see what you have done?" Olly stared angrily at the ceiling. "You have caused me nothing but pain and anguish, and I will make sure you suffer at the hands of me, KING OLLY, THE ORIGAMI KING!"

Olly picked up a piece of origami paper from the seat beside him. Thoughtfully folding it, he tried to devise a plan to destroy his sister and his creator.

He exited the room and talked to a nearby soldier. "Soldier… there is something you must do… Make sure my creator suffers."

The soldier nodded and exited the building, searching for the Craftsman. With the Craftsman supposedly being taken care of, he decided to focus on his next target—his sister, Olivia. After discovering the careless mark left on him by his creator, Olly vowed to turn his origami kingdom into reality. He left the Craftsman's household and folded his sister, Olivia, with the intention of getting her to be the queen of their new kingdom. The problem was that Olivia was not fit to rule the kingdom—in Olly's eyes, she was extremely naïve and joyful to rule their kingdom properly, and worried that the safety of their kingdom would be jeopardized if she gained the power to control their subjects.

But the feud between him and Olivia recently had been the last straw. Olly had infiltrated the castle, taken Peach hostage, brainwashed hundreds of Bowsers' minions and converted them into Folded Soldiers. Olivia had disagreed with Olly on several things, and Olly couldn't take it anymore. He trapped Olivia in a wall in the dungeon beneath the castle, while he got to work on his plan to conquer Toad Town and the rest of the paper world. Unfortunately for him, Olivia had been saved by none other than Mario. Olly clenched his fist at the thought of Mario… if it weren't for him, maybe Olly could have been successful in his conquest. Instead, Olly had lost dozens upon dozens of his soldiers, two origami Vellumentals, and two streamers in about a day and a half. All because of Mario and Olivia. If those two hadn't met, none of this would have happened. Maybe if he hadn't folded Olivia in the first place…

He froze at that thought. Perhaps Olivia's betrayal when she chose to side with Mario was causing Olly too much stress. He tried his best to forget that feeling and continued to fold his cranes. They had been given the perfect chance to create their kingdom… now Olivia had gone and thrown that all away, she had the power of the Earth and Water Vellumentals, and one by one, his streamers slowly disappeared, like petals blowing in the wind. Every time a streamer disappeared, Olly felt a little part of himself dying… He couldn't understand the feeling completely, though. Was that the feeling of dread? Was that his loss of respect for his sister after she had chosen to leave him and join flat paper people instead?

There was a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Olly grumbled.

The door opened, revealing an origami Goomba. "Sir… We have important news for you."

"Does it involve my creator? If not, I don't want to hear it."

The Goomba spoke in a strange, distorted tone. "It's not about your creator, I'm afraid. It's about your sister and Mario."

Olly became stiff. "What about them?"

"We… have received news that… they are approaching… Sweetpaper Valley."

"Damn it! They're approaching another streamer!" Olly cleared his throat. He pointed at the Goomba. "You. Guard here. I'll be back soon. I have some business I must attend. I'll be making a quick journey to the valley. The rapids leading up to the valley from Shogun Studios are quite dangerous, so I have no doubt it'll take a while before they arrive. I'll be heading out now."

* * *

"Ooh! That was totally fun!" Olivia smiled brightly. "Shogun Studios was a blast! Promise us you'll take us back there again, Mario!"

Bobby chuckled. "Heh. It sounds like she really enjoyed herself. Especially when you were wearing the—"

"Don't mention that!" Olivia blushed. "I'm gonna break into a laughing fit if I even picture that googly face again!"

"Annnd… here we are! Sweetpaper Valley!" The oarsman rowing the canoe stopped at a dock in front of a sandy, canyon-like region. "Call me back if you would like to travel somewhere else!"

"Thanks, Mister Oarsman!" Olivia called. "Those rapids were really scary! I almost thought the boat was about to tip over!"

Mario, Bobby, and Olivia walked off the boat and onto the dock, saying their goodbyes to the oarsman, and moving toward a tunnel leading through part of the canyon. Olly took a deep breath and slowly approached them.

"Hello there. It's great to see you again… _sister_."

"B-Brother!" Olivia shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern. But if you want to know so badly, there's no harm in telling you, I suppose. I'm here to defend the yellow streamer. I heard from some of my soldiers that you were headed toward this very canyon. And now, I must stop your advance immediately."

Olly lifted his body out of the way as a giant boulder rolled from the mountainy slopes behind him. The boulder narrowly missed Olly's legs and instead, crushed Olivia. The force of the blow sent Mario and Bobby several feet in the air, while Olly remained unfazed from the whole incident.

He hovered above the rock and with his stoic expression, said, "Consider this path closed. I shall now continue my work."

He disappeared into the air and returned to his castle about an hour later. He was greeted by a pair of Folded Soldiers standing in front of the doors leading to the throne.

"Did you… take care of… her…?" one of them asked.

Olly nodded. "That I did. She's been taken care of. I think I have just bought us some valuable time. The only thing powerful enough to destroy a boulder that big would be a Vellumental… or some kind of explosion."

Olly brushed them aside and slammed the doors shut behind him. He didn't sit down on his throne, rather he started suspending his cranes on the ceiling and placing them on nearby shelves. By the time he had finally placed all the cranes, the sun was nearly setting. He decided to get some rest for the night and continue his origami first thing tomorrow morning.

However, he couldn't get any sleep. All night, he thought about his relationship with Olivia. His own sister. He had crushed and most likely _killed_ his own sister all because of his resentment toward his father and the betrayal she had shown when she left Olly in favor of Mario. All that time he spent with Olivia… all those years he had spent with her… were they all for nothing?

"Sister… I am sorry for my actions. However, I will not admit that what I have done to you was wrong. Your betrayal shook me and hurt me in many ways, emotionally. By choosing to side with the flat paper folk, it has become apparent that you have chose to join the wrong side. As you have betrayed me and betrayed my trust, I can no longer support you. What I have done to you earlier today could be considered ruthless and sadistic by many, but I have barely used any of my power. If I ever see you again, I will wipe you from the face of the earth. No more chances, Olivia. You were given all the time in the world to join me and support the kingdom we had planned for so long, but instead, you decide to throw that all away and side with Mario. I will not have someone like you running my kingdom. There is no doubt you have been corrupted by all their flat beliefs. Your experience with the paper folk and my experience with origami would clash… like a great civil war that could devastate millions. I will not be quite so merciful next time, my sister… you have been warned."


End file.
